<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines in the Infirmary Room by Velle1074</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534406">Valentines in the Infirmary Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074'>Velle1074</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Very) Late Valentines fic, Chocolate, Confession, F/F, Fluff, MoriTaka - Freeform, Takamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calli gets into a small physical fight on Valentines day and Kiara's there to take care of her.</p><p>-_-_-</p><p>“Her slap is nothing to me. It doesn’t even hurt that much.” Kiara pressed the pack just a tad bit harsher and raised a brow back as Calli visibly winced in pain.</p><p>“Guh,” Calli gave her a little glare. “Besides, even if it does hurt a little, I’m fine. I definitely hit her harder.”</p><p>Kiara hummed. “I’m sure you did, that hit echoed so loud in the hallways. I think I even saw her cry the moment your hand grazed her face.”</p><p>“All for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines in the Infirmary Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝑊𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑐𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑙 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡𝑠 (𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦), 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑑.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You didn’t have to fight her, you know.” A girl with bright orange hair said as she gently pressed the icy pack against the other girl’s bruised cheek. The other girl flinched and pulled back a little before moving forward again to force herself to withstand the cold.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s not my fault.” The other girl defended herself, shrugging off the scolding glare that the ginger head gave her. She brushed a lock of pink stray hair behind her ear, giving her friend a certain look. “If anything, it’s her fault for dissing you out and trying to hurt you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I know, Calli. I appreciate you defending me like that but you know I don’t like seeing you hurt.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli, the pink haired girl, raised an eyebrow at the ginger. “Well, what did you want me to do, Kiara? Just watch her call you all those motherfucking names and let her slap you? Just like that?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara let out a small sigh, carefully adjusting the ice pack around the pink haired girl’s cheek. “I mean.. No, but now look who’s hurt.” Her lips curled into a small frown as she then eyed the red mark.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli scoffed, straightening her back as she made sure to confidently lock her eyes with the ginger’s. “Her slap is nothing to me. It doesn’t even hurt that much.” Kiara pressed the pack just a<em> tad </em>bit harsher and raised a brow back as Calli visibly winced in pain.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Guh,” Calli gave her a little glare, taking hold of Kiara’s wrist and pushing it away from her face. “Besides, even if it does hurt a little, I’m fine. I definitely hit her harder.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara hummed, dropping her hand down for a bit so she could wait for Calli to signal the cold pack back for when the pink haired girl was once again ready. “I’m sure you did, that hit echoed so loud in the hallways. I think I even saw her cry the moment your hand grazed her face.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli lightly chuckled at that, reaching for the ginger’s wrist again to tell her that she could place the pack back on her cheek. Soon feeling the cold sting on her cheek return, she let out a silent hiss and mumbled a response “All for you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Hearing that, Kiara's heart fluttered happily in her chest, butterflies dancing around in her stomach as a comfortable warmth spread throughout her body. She giggled, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "Wow~ Such a flirt Calli, no wonder so many girls fall for you." A playful smirk, "Including me, of course~"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, grumbling out an annoyed "Shut up," and giving the orange haired girl a playful glare. "Don't make things weird, Kusotori." Kiara giggled again and this time, Calli couldn't suppress her smile from showing. "Always joking about being in love with me, aren't you the flirty one here?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara gave her friend a pout, still wearing the same teasing gaze that Calli's grown to be familiar with oh so well. "And what if I'm not joking?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The short silence that followed right after made the ginger head's heart gradually thump faster in her chest. The blush on her cheeks deepened its color and she turned her head away, slowly standing up and setting the ice pack on a nearby table.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Are you?" As soon as Kiara turned to sit back on the infirmary bed, where the pink haired girl also sat, she heard a soft voice ask her. "Are you in love with me, Kiara?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The orange haired girl felt her heart skip a beat, heart stopping for just a moment to let her know that it was happening. It was time, time to tell how she really truly felt about her friend.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara's eyes connected with Calli's and she smiled, a breathy sigh coming out as she indirectly answered the question. "Who isn't?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli studied the ginger's expression, her lips pursing in dissatisfaction at the answer. Her gaze went down, away from Kiara, as she contemplated on the meaning.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The peaceful silence that came was accommodated by the breezy air, a moment of wordless comfort passing between them as they collected their thoughts. They stayed that way for a while, sitting next to each other with Calli's light injury almost forgotten, until the pink haired girl spoke up.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hey, you never told me why I walked in on that bitch bullying you."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm?” Kiara pursed her lips. “I think.. she was jealous because I’m always with you and that you let me cling to you more than you let the others do.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli’s eyes narrowed, brows furrowing. “Okay, first of all. I do NOT let you cling to me<strong>—</strong>“ “<em>Pfft, uh huh?</em>” “<strong>—</strong>It’s just that I gave up on trying to get you off of me!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara gave her friend a look, smirking as she clearly didn’t believe a word that the pink haired girl said. “Whatever lets you sleep better at night, my wife~”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli gave her an annoyed glare. “Can you not call me that? It’s weird and I haven’t even agreed to nothing yet.” The ginger head’s smirk widened, and Calli soon realized her mistake. “Yet~?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t.” Kiara laughed, choosing to let the pink haired girl continue her statement first. “Anyways, second of all. Why would she even be jealous if I’m close to you? Everyone knows we’re best friends, probably.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>Best friends</em>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>‘Oh wow, okay, that kinda hurt.’ Kiara felt a painful sting in her heart, but at the same time, she felt like laughing out loud again. “Are you seriously that dense?” She deadpanned.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli’s defensive mode shot up, huffing a puff of air as she said “I am not dense!” she looked at Kiara who was giving her a skeptical look. “..but, what does that have to do with our topic?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara teasingly hummed, unconsciously imitating one of their friends. “Humu, humu.. Not dense at all.” Calli groaned and grumbled. “Whatever, just tell me.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She likes you, Calli. Almost everyone in class kinda knows that by now.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh?” At that, Calli only became more puzzled. She raised an eyebrow again as she glanced at the girl beside her. “What do you mean? What even is there to like about me?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara frowned at the other girl, visibly upset at what she had just said. “Don’t sell yourself too short Calli. There are so many things everyone, even just anyone, loves and admires you for. You’re good at singing, rapping, you ALWAYS work so hard, you’re smart and you’re beautiful, actually not just that, you're even so <em>goddamn</em> hot and sexy- Oh! but also, like, such a cute dork at the same time, and—“</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Okay, Okay.” The pink haired girl interrupted her with a small smile on her lips, genuinely happy that someone thought of that. Though she did choose to ignore the hot and sexy part. “Thank you..” The orange haired girl smiled back, a look of love and pure adoration present in her eyes. Something Calli, unfortunately, failed to see.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I appreciate it, really.” She said, “You too, you know... You might not believe it yourself but you’re amazing in your own ways too. Maybe you haven’t realized it yet but you’re talented in a lot of other ways that others can't achieve."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli gave her a warm smile. "You’re special and you deserve every single award and praise you're given. Believe it or not, your singing awards that you won too, your voice is pretty dope, if you weren't aware.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara gave her a soft smile, feeling herself fall in love with the other girl all over again. She looked down at her hands sitting on her lap, thumbs fiddling with each other as she mumbled her response. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Silence filled the air once again and it gave Kiara time to silently think to herself. Was it time to officially tell Calli? She had the chocolates, she had her letter.. and she’s planned this for as long as she could remember. But what if something went wrong and Calli started to avoid her? She couldn’t bear to face that.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara took an anxious glance at the girl seated beside her and lightly nibbled her bottom lip. It was something that Calli couldn’t help but notice. “Is something bothering you, Kiara?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Her teeth left her lip alone, forcing a small smile as she responded to her friend. “No, I'm fine. I was just.. thinking about something.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli nodded, deciding not to push the issue further. “If you say you’re okay, then alright. But just know that I’ll be here if you ever want to tell me something. Anything, really. I’m here for you.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I'll keep that in mind." Kiara's smile faded into a more genuine one, laughing at herself in her own head at how dumb her thoughts were. This was Calli, not just some random girl or guy. Calli was caring, sweet, and definitely wouldn't push her away just because of a silly little reason.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>And thinking of it more clearly, hasn't she been more than affectionate enough in the last few years that they've known each other? Oh well, here goes nothing..</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Actually, Calli I wanted to give you something.. and also, uh, tell you something too." she turned her gaze to the pink haired girl. "I mean, I've been wanting to for a long time and you probably already have an idea of it but.." Then came a nervous laugh. Why was she so damn shy? She's said it for so many times now. Over and over so what was the difference now?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli raised an eyebrow, looking at the ginger head with a bit of concern. "Alright...?" She watched Kiara stand up with a sheepish grin on her face, walking over to their bags on the floor and rustling through one of them.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Turn around and close your eyes."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The pink haired girl did as she said, turning her head away from Kiara as her eyes closed. She heard a few more rustling, then presumably Kiara's footsteps that came back closer.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara took a deep breath, hand slightly trembling as she held the chocolate. She took a seat close to the other girl again, gulping before she spoke "You can open them now."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli turned to her, eyes opening as her gaze soon landed on the box of chocolate that Kiara held out. "You were. . scared to give me...Chocolate..?" she felt a little dumbfounded. "I mean, granted, it's Valentines day but it's just chocolate-.."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiara's teeth caught a small part of her bottom lip again, nibbling at it while she handed the chocolate to the pink haired girl, who accepted with a still raised eyebrow. "It's not just that," Kiara said. "Calli, I.."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Another deep breath.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I need to tell you that I love you through and through..." she locked eyes with Calli, "There's no one else in this world that I would trade for you." A warm blush coated her neck, reaching up and until the tip of her ears.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I Love you Calli!" she exclaimed with short lived confidence, cheeks continuing to deepen its bright color as her hands clenched around the sheets of the infirmary's bed, trying to stop its nervous shaking. "And this time, I.. I'm not just joking, I never was. I really mean it! I-I mean, it's not like you have to answer now or anything, it's just that I wanted to tell you and.. um..."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>She trailed off her rambling, realizing that Calli was complete silent beside her. She then also realized that Calli, just now, had opened the heart shaped box.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Calli picked up one piece of chocolate, lifting her head back up to look at Kiara. She sighed and Kiara closed her eyes, hanging her head low, and mentally preparing herself to receive the other girl's scolding or rejection.</p>
  </div>
</div><p>It took a startled Kiara around 2 minutes to realize that she's been pushed down and pinned on the bed before opening her eyes to stare at the girl towering over her.</p><p>Calli brought the chocolate piece up to her mouth, keeping it in between her slightly parted lips as she started straddling the ginger head that she had just pinned down. </p><p>She didn't know if it was the instinct or desire but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment so she leaned down, pushing the chocolate into the other girl's mouth with the help of her tongue. </p><p>Calli captured the flustered girl's lips with her own, slipping her tongue inside along with the chocolate. Meanwhile, Kiara's too shocked to kiss back, mind going blank at the feel of the other girl's lips against hers.</p><p>Nonetheless, she didn't pull away. So, lips still locked against each other's, they enjoyed the rich creamy lush of sweetness that bursted into both their mouths as the chocolate melted on their intertwined tongues.</p><p>Kiara let out a muffled whimper against the other girl's mouth, failing to mask her flustered, but overjoyed, state. Her arms snaked up, wrapping around the back of Calli's neck and pulling her in closer.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, and it was only when Calli decided to pull back for air, were they able to breath again.</p><p>A thin string of saliva tainted with hints of chocolate connected them as Calli pulled back, releasing a small `<em>Guh</em>` while she panted. She kept her eyes locked on Kiara, who was still dumbfounded, also breathing heavily.</p><p>"Well," Calli was first to regain her breath, a tint of red forming on her cheeks when she realized what she had just done. She gazed at the awestruck expression on Kiara's bright red face, sighing in content and satisfaction. "I think you know my answer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘰𝘰... 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭.<br/>𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥! 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳;<br/>https://twitter.com/yumichiyo0606/status/1361341503126167554<br/>(𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵!)<br/>𝓐𝓵𝓼𝓸, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓾𝔂𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓣𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓾❜𝓼 𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓹...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>